Old Friends
by Spawn of Nerdom
Summary: When an old friend from the past comes to visit Steve and Bucky, the soldiers don't know what to expect. Especially since their friends haven't aged a day.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim Doctor Who or Captain America

**Notes: **The first bit of the story is gonna take place in World War II, and then when they're in the Avengers Tower. It will be with the ninth doctor

**Old Friends**

**Third Person:**

Cap grunted s he took down the last of the Skull's men. He looked over at Bucky, his best friend, and smiled. The rest of the Howling Commandos were cheering and walking away, so they didn't see the blue box appearing out of thin air, unlike Bucky and Steve. They quickly stepped back, weapons at the ready.

"See, Rose! I told you," Came a voice from inside the strange box. The door started to open, and out came a girl. She had long blonde hair, and wore a pair of jeans, and an odd top that had the British flag on it. The two frowned, preparing to take the girl on. There was no way that a blue box appearing out of thin air was normal, and neither was what the girl was wearing. Cap's grip tightened on the leather straps of his shield.

"Oh," The girl said, "Hello there."

Steve and Bucky knew that by judging from her accent, she wasn't from there. Bucky scowled as he aimed his gun.

"Who are you?" He demanded. She held her hands up in defense.

"Woah, it's alright. I'm completely harmless. My name is Rose Tyler, and I'm traveling with the Doctor and Jack Harkness. Would you like to meet them?"

Before either soldier and captain could answer, two men stepped out. One wore a long, leather overcoat, and had short, brown hair and brown eyes. The other had black hair and a black overcoat with boots and jeans.

"Hello there," The brown haired one said. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" Captain America demanded.

"Precisely," the Doctor said. Rose and, the one who must be Jack, laughed.

"Well, aren't you two handsome," Jack said with a smirk.

"What is that?" Bucky asked, gesturing to the blue box. The Doctor scoffed as he looked slightly offended.

"This here is the TARDIS, mate. Only one left. It's disguised as a telephone booth from London."

"How did it get here?" Steve asked.

"Well," Rose said nervously, eyeing Bucky's gun, "You may or may not believe this, but the TARDIS is a time machine. Considering we're in the 1940s, I doubt you'd have anything like this, or have ever seen one, that is."

"Time travel? That's science fiction!"

"Yeah," Bucky said, "If anything I think that guy at the fair would be able to pull it off, but not for years."

"If you don't believe us you can always take a look inside," the Doctor said. Cap glanced at Bucky, who gave a firm nod, and they started walking towards the Doctor and his friends as he opened the door. Cap and Bucky took a cautious look inside.

Their breaths got caught in their throats as they slowly released their defensive stances. The inside of it was amazing! There was a weird control board in the very middle, and a small catwalk to said controls.

"Wow," Steve said.

"At least now we know they weren't lying."

"We have no reason to," Jack said, giving them a bright, white smile.

"Well," The Doctor said, clapping his hands together, "It's been fun, but we really must go. Coming here was completely by accident."

He handed Steve a banana and ushered them out of the TARDIS, ushering Rose and Jack in.

"Bye!" Rose said, "And good luck, Captain!"

With that, they were gone, and they weren't seen until years later...

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on, Bucky. It'll be fun," Steve said, trying to persuade Bucky to come out of his room. He was so close to getting better after what HYDRA had done to him. Steve would never forgive himself for letting all of hose bad things happen to Bucky. Bucky had always said he would be with Steve till the end of the line, but when the time came, Steve couldn't do the same for him. It broke him on the inside.<p>

"Uh, Steve!" Tony called from the living room. Steve sighed and groaned, but gave no verbal answer as he ran to them. His nearly choked on his own spit as he saw he small group from all those years ago.

"Doctor," he said. Tony and Natasha gave him a confused look, while Dr. Banner looked nervous. Thor wasn't here, and Clint was to focused on his video game.

"Hello, there, Captain. You look well," Rose said.

Steve just stared at them in awe, remembering that time all those years ago when they had met.

"Who is he?"

"He's the Doctor, that's Rose, and the man over there is Jack. Oh, I better go get Bucky!"

Cap ran back to the room, not bothering to knock on the locked door. Instead, he just kicked it down, only to see a surprised, kind of ticked off Bucky.

"What do you want, Steve?" He asked. He didn't sound angry, or frustrated. Just really tired.

"Do you remember that time where we met the man with the blue box?" He asked.

"Sort of. Why?"

"He's here."

Bucky's eyes widened as he shot up and ran out the door with Steve, only to find that Steve wasn't lying. Not that he expected him to, but he had still had a tiny bit of doubt.

The Doctor's eyes widened at the prosthetic, and long long hair, and his rugged look. Bucky looked worse for wear. Yet, even though he was frowning, he found kindness in his eyes. The Doctor smiled and held out his arms, squeezing Bucky and Steve in a giant hug before they could protest.

"It's wonderful to see you again, boys," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know it's kinda short and choppy, and I apologize for that, but it's been a whiles since I've seen the ninth doctor in action. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this

**~SoN~**


End file.
